In the above specified technical field, structure walls, such as walls in a high pressure and/or subsea environment, are penetrated by a conductor from the side of a high pressure environment to the side of a low pressure environment. “High” and “low” are relative terms, meaning that the pressure in the high pressure environment is higher than the pressure in the low pressure environment. The conductor may be, for example, an isolated electrical wire for conducting electric current or a sheathed optical fiber for conducting light.
Typically, the penetration through the structure wall is performed by way of penetrator devices. A penetrator device comprises a metallic body, which is mounted on an opening of the wall, and is provided with connecting passages through which the conductors pass. When the body of the penetrator device is connected to the opening in the wall, the high pressure environment and the low pressure environment are connectable through the connectors passing in the connecting passages. The connection and the sealing between the penetrator device and the wall are normally obtained by seals, welds, screw connections etc.
In the connecting passages of the penetrator device where the conductors pass, glass or a ceramic material inserts are provided between the conductor and the body of the penetrator for isolating the conductors from the metallic penetrator body and for providing a seal between the high pressure environment and the a low pressure environment, along the connecting passages.
Design of the penetrator devices have been focused in providing a connection between environments characterized by a very high pressure difference. With the term “very high pressure difference” it is normally intended a working pressure difference of more than 1300 bar, with a design pressure difference of 3500 bar or above. This is particularly challenging considering that such very high pressure application requires a smaller penetrator, with respect to application for lower pressure differences.